


Red

by SmaugInTardis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bearded Lover, F/M, Honest Discussions About Sex and Menstruation, Lover - Freeform, Menstruation, Period Sex, Shower Sex, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugInTardis/pseuds/SmaugInTardis
Summary: As your period pains wreck you body, your inquisitive lover can't help but be interested in the fact that most women feel an increased sex drive during menstruation.So I was cramping and horny and I guess this is a thing I can write?
Relationships: Reader/Boyfriend, Reader/Lover, Reader/Partner, Reader/SO, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Red

It’s not that you want to die, but  _ oh God, do you want to die _ .

It’s just that it’s the third evening of your period and  _ it hurts. _ And yeah, okay, you do this every few weeks but with your lover  _ gone _ and you spread out on your stomach with a heating pad wrapped around your torso, the last dose of Ponstan for the day  _ already _ swallowed and  _ all _ the chocolate in the house gone, it’s just kind of the  _ worst. _ Wishing for death or sleep to take you, you roll into the foetal position just as his voice echoes through from the front door.

“Sweetheart? It’s me, I thought I’d surprise you since you sounded a bit out of it last night.” 

“Hey, honey. I’m in bed.” You almost wince at the sound of your own voice, stressed thin and raggedly tired.

You can picture him walking to you, the soft sound of his shoes being pulled off by the door followed by the jangle and small thwack of his keys and wallet being placed down on the bench and then his firm footfalls on the hardwood flooring of the hallway. As he nears, his big, warm hand grasps your hip in a comforting gesture and you twist over to receive the chaste kiss he’s leaning down to give you. 

“Have you eaten?” He murmurs in question and you nod.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yep.”

“Naptime?” You ask hopefully and he smiles softly down at you before pressing another kiss on your temple and shrugging off his jacket. He climbs into the centre of the bed pressed up right against you, knowing just what to do. His arm curls firmly around your stomach, pressing your aching back into his warm form as you hum in contentment, throwing the bedspread clumsily over your intertwined forms.

You’re awakened by stabbing pains in your stomach, and groan, rolling onto your stomach before eventually pushing off the bed. The skin around your stomach and lower back is slightly red from the use of your heat pack, small lines of indents in your skin where it pushed against you during the night. After absentmindedly rubbing a hand over the familiar yet strange texture, you turn on the shower and peel off your clothes. The hot water eases the ache in your back, although the pit of your stomach is still pulsing intermittently in a hollow ache. As your shoulders and neck start relaxing, you gently rinse between your legs until the last of the red water disappears down the drain. A slight tingle of arousal hums to life under the water and you sigh in regret over your tiredness, instead replacing the showerhead and turning off the tap.

Once dressed in your most comfortable pyjamas and wrapped in a fluffy robe, you pull on equally fluffy socks before unearthing your heat pack and pulling your hair away from the nape of your neck where it’s starting to become irritating. Padding down the hall, the smell of breakfast curling through the air, your lips pull into a smile as you find a soft, sleep-mussed man making breakfast. He turns to you as he spots you out of the corner of your eye, letting his arm curl over your shoulder as you nuzzle into his chest.

“Feeling better?” He murmurs.

You make a noise of agreement before reaching your lips up to peck him on his beard, “Thank you.”

He presses a kiss to the top of your head before ushering you off to procure a tray of fixings and warm up your heating pad in the microwave. You snag your robe open and push your heating pad under your shirt, pressing the velcro to stick the two ends together and sighing as the warmth seeps into your muscles. Once breakfast is done and plated up, he carries the tray to bed with you quickly going ahead to pull the pillows into less of a disarrayed mess. Propped against the pillows, you eat in a comfortable companionship, the morning hours still rendering your both soft-spoken and sleepy. “You know I appreciate that you want to take care of me, hun, but you didn’t have to come home early- it was just a long week, I’m okay.”

“I know,” He answers rumblingly, “But I wanted to help and I just missed you. Plus, they don’t really need me right now, you do.” He pauses before questioning, “Do you?”

“You always make me feel better, and you always know just what to do to help ease my stress. Just making breakfast was spectacular, thank you.” You smile, finishing off and turning to find the box of Ponstan on your bedside table. “Because  _ now _ … I can already take some painkillers.” You grin and he chuckles fondly as you swallow down the two capsules before pressing a kiss to his temple. “You’re the best partner ever.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” He smiles pressing a kiss to your lips that turns insistent as arousal zings through you.

His hand startles you out of your bubble of arousal, curling under your underwear to grip your ass. You move off him subtly, your hands grasping the edge of his sweats and pulling the waistband over his cock until it rises free, glistening slightly. Gripping the shaft of his cock just at the flare of his cockhead, you slip your thumb over his slit making him moan brokenly as his back eases into the pillows.

Rearranging your legs, you ease his cockhead into your mouth, licking at the tip as your lips slip over the ridge of his cock before sucking slightly.

“Oh, fuck,  _ sweetheart,” _ he mutters empathetically, hand loosening your hair so he can run his hands through your damp locks.

You hum in response, slightly amused at his answering grumble before flattening your tongue against the underside of him and sinking down on his cock smoothly.

Your hands now free, one goes to steady his cock as you increase your pace and the other pulls impatiently at his sweats to find his balls. Everything about him is warm and hard and you relish in making him come undone, the quick scrape of his blunt fingernails against your head and his breathy swears travel straight to your buzzing clit. As you let your mouth descend once more, you pull back faster now, letting his cockhead receive most of the attention so that your pace can increase while your hand grips him tightly, moving firmly and quickly over the base of his shaft that your mouth left wet.

“Wait, sweetheart.” He pants harshly and you stop, confused. “Wanna make you feel good too.”

“That’s alright, I don’t mind.” You reassure him, making to continue where you left off.

“No, seriously. Wait.” He insists, pulling you closer until you’re sitting on his thighs.

“I, uh, did some research this morning.”

“Oh?” You smile, curious, he was always searching for interesting facts about life. Like when he got absurdly excited over the black hole photography and ordered you matching shirts, or last week when he found out that he could have an orgasm from just prostate stimulation… it had been an  _ interesting  _ weekend to say the least.

“Let’s just say I know a lot more about menstruation today than I did yesterday, which- I mean I thought I knew a fair bit. Three women in the house after all.”

You hum in acknowledgement, your brow furrowing as you evaluated his expression; honest, open,  _ hopeful? _

“So you’re period isn’t typical right? I mean you get prescription meds.”

“Uh huh, but I told you that.”

“I just thought it was normal, I didn’t realise you were in more pain.” He says, sounding slightly distressed.

“Oh, well, that’s okay,” you shrug, “now you know.”

“So I was reading about, well, a lot of things and I read that women get hornier on their periods? Some women?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess.” You say, your shallow breathing betraying your blasé statement.

“I’ve had sex with a girl on her period before but she had a menstrual cup in so there wasn’t any blood.”

You scoff without really meaning too. “Lucky.”

_ Periods make you a slightly judgemental bitch.  _ You know that, though, and you smile self-deprecating as you roll your eyes at yourself. You’ve been together long enough that he knows what you need during your period, but you’d never had this intimate of a talk before.

“It just means that she has a lighter flow than I do, I have to wear a combination of pads and tampons.” You explain.

“Oh, so we wouldn’t be able to…” He trails off, looking slightly disappointed.

“We wouldn’t be able to what?” You fake obliviousness, curious about what he was hoping to gain from the experience.

“I wanted to maybe try it? Thought it could feel  _ nice?”  _ He half-asks, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he glances away. His slightly flagging cock seems to rise once more for the occasion going by the slight nudge at the small of your back, and you try not to squirm.

“It’ll be messy.” You say as a challenge and he nods, looking slightly hopeful and curious.

“Bloody.” You challenge and he smiles softly.

“We don’t have to.” He says reassuringly. “I was just thinking if you’re getting horny and an orgasm could ease some of the pain?”

“You’re amazing.” You state, happy, and kiss him passionately until you’re both breathless. 

“I mean, I can’t deny the appeal it holds for me though,” he admits, and you make a questioning face, “it’s just that you’re all wrapped up and soft and I just want to take care of you.”

“It is nice to be taken care of.” You smile, pressing another kiss to his lips.

You ask him to retrieve the wet wipes from the kitchen and he does so only after kissing you again and again and just once more. On your way to retrieving the black towels from the bathroom, you take out your tampon and dispose of the pad to leave your pants in a head on the floor- you won’t need them for now. You’re laying the towels out on the bed just as he comes in wielding wet wipes and a question to why he’ll need them.

“We can just have a shower after, it’s just blood.” He shrugs after you explain. 

_ “Amazing,”  _ You whisper teasingly yet truthfully against his lips, hovering as he peels off your shirt before kissing you again. 

He presses you into the mattress firmly, fingers dancing around the edge of your heating pad.

“You can take it off, I’ll be unbearably hot soon enough.” You breathe and he grins, taking it off gently and setting it aside before kissing the lined skin softly. Squirming slightly, you reach for his jaw, pulling slightly so he’ll lift himself over you, ducking in for another kiss as his fingers trace a familiar pattern from your hip to your thigh. You quickly stop him, “There’s no need, just. Please, just get your cock inside me.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” He murmurs and you smile in thanks at his throwback before spreading your knees and planting your feet needily.

He hisses at the contact as your overheated cunt clenches against his cockhead before he gently slides himself in, slowly and patiently. You squirm, trying to get more friction,  _ you’re just so wet. _

_ “Fuuuuuuuuck…” _ He groans, coming to a stop and panting slightly. “I know it isn’t for me, or even arousal, but fuck you’re so wet and warm.”

You squirm slightly, “That’s okay, sometimes I fool myself too, it’s just natural.” Your reassuring tone seems to ease his slight embarrassment and he kisses you deeply, tongue moving against yours until your clenching tight around his cock makes him start to thrust shallowly.

“Please, I need more friction,” You plead, your fingers slipping over your clit until you can find a circular motion that sticks and he angles his hips differently so he can set a faster pace that has a gasp flying from your lips.

“Oh, fuck, you feel  _ so good,”  _ He grunts, stilling again and you squirm, keyed up.

“Why the hell are you stopping?” You whine, your fingers stopping their ministrations over your clit and he grunts against your neck before pulling back.

“You feel much too good, gonna cum too soon.” He explains and you bite your lip to mask the slight disappointment you can’t help feeling.

“That’s okay, I’m just glad I got to share this with you,” You say, which is the truth, and he presses a kiss to your forehead with a sigh.

“You’re too good to me.” He murmurs, before lifting himself up in contemplation, hovering over you. He slides his folded legs under your knees with some maneuvering and sits back on his haunches, pulling you tight against him again. His eyes wander down, taking in what you can only assume is, at the least, a slightly messy situation.

“I’m not gonna lie, sweetheart,” He starts, and you brace yourself, “It’s gonna take some getting used to seeing blood on my dick…” a slight laugh bubbles from your lips and he smiles broadly.

“Now, how did I hit your g-spot last time?” He asks, and you clench at the memory causing his breath to hitch as you think back.

“I had a pillow under my hip and you were angling up, I think,” You breathe, and he nods once, letting his cock slide out of your cunt before leaning over you to grab a few pillows. Since your period had started, all the sheets are black and the pillowcases, mostly just so they match, so you nod when he gives you a questioning glance, clearly unsure about staining them. He wiggles two under your hips for good measure, and you yank out the pillow under your head, the angle making in highly uncomfortable.

He grasps you by your hips, steadying you as he inches himself on his knees and thrusts inside you once more.

You both groan at the ease of it, and he withdraws, pistoning up until the tell-tale sharp gasp falls from your lips, making your thighs jerk.

“Right there, please babe!” You say pleadingly and he runs his hands soothingly across your hip bones.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” He murmurs reassuringly before thrusting again, this time not stopping as he sets a broken rhythm to the sound of your gasps and moans. His grunts have you writhing, and you attempt to let your fingers seek out your clit once more, but you almost unbalance the whole operation. He stills, his fingers digging into your hips the only thing keeping you both from tumbling.

“Steady yourself with the headboard,” he commands in a low voice and you stretch out to comply, your hands fastening over the vertical metal bars. He adjusts your hips on the precarious pillows until you’re both steady once more and then splays his hand as wide as he can over your right hip, his right hand inching towards your cunt where he swipes a familiar path to your clit with his thumb. You arch in pleasure as he grinds his thumb against the hood of your clit, working you up until you’re only capable of chanting his name amongst breathy swears. He grins and you barely have the mind to quip back, your arousal having kept you on the edge of pleasure all morning since your shower, but when you clench as hard as you can around him, the rhythm of his thumb falters slightly as the grin is replaced by a hooded expression. 

He thrusts his hips, and your chest arches slightly with the promise of your release, making you desperate and whiny. “Oh,  _ fuck  _ please _ , please don’t stop!”  _

_ “Never.”  _ He promises fervently, and it's the only broken promise he’ll ever make to you, but it still sends your thoughts spiralling into a fantasy where he wrecks your body with orgasm after orgasm, never breaking stride.

And that’s enough, the next bump against you g-spot has you feeling like your release shatters through your muscles, tensing you up into a ball of hard energy and then cracking into a sated mess as he continues to thrust into his own release with a growling cry.

He pulls the pillows from under you and withdraws his thumb making you whimper in want. You’re just not quite sated still, the orgasm temporarily relieving until he had continued thrusting just enough to get you wanting more. You’ve never been more attuned to someone, so it doesn’t surprise you that he catches on. The flutter of your cunt around his cock as you suckle your bottom lip giving you away quickly. He cocks his head, “Not done yet?” He smirks.

“Not quite,” you admit breathlessly. 

It’s usually at this point that he would bury his head between your legs until you dragged him away by his hair but obviously the taste of metal and a messy beard isn’t a turn on. He withdraws from you and you whine slightly. He chuckles at your needy state as you press your thighs together before hauling you up into his arms and carrying you to the shower. It  _ is  _ quite a sight, his soft dick stained with your blood, so as he turns on the tap and leans you to standing in the shower, you grab a washcloth and wash him off. He smiles softly at you before perching himself on the tiled corner seat of your shower. He takes your hand, leading you closer before pressing against your hip until you turn around. His arms snake over your hips and he draws you down on his thighs, your back against his arm as he angles you diagonally over him. His long arm reaches out for the shower head and turns down the pressure as you squirm in anticipation, half worried about the mess you’ll make on his thigh and just not caring because  _ you’re in a shower. _

He kisses your cheek slightly, “This okay?”

“More than.” You breathe and he smiles against your cheek before drawing back and allowing the soft pressure to caress your feet. Your breathing feels strangled as he follows the seam of your pressed-together legs upwards, over your knees and into your thighs before angling it so it hits your crotch slightly. You sigh in pleasure and he increases the pressure suddenly, making your head fall back on his shoulders with a moan as your thighs part needily.

“Can you come from just this?” He murmurs next to your ear and your breathing becomes ragged as he pushes the showerhead right up against your cunt.

“If you angle it up, yeah.” You breathe and cry out as he does just that, the strong current beating a steady rhythm of pressure right up against your clit. As you start writhing slightly, his arm tightens around your hips and you bite back a moan as he completely stops your movement.

“Too tight?” He asks, slight concern tinged in his voice.

“Uh-uh.” You shake your head adamantly. “Please don’t stop, just right there.”

He growls slightly and pushes the showerhead to close the last centimeter of distance separating your cunt from it and your nails dig into arm and thigh without mercy as you shake and spasm into your orgasm with a guttural groan. He doesn’t let up, though, and your breathing turns to sharp gasps as he twists the showerhead down to run over your clit and beat down on the rest of your slightly neglected cunt. You’re half out of your mind with pleasure and it shows as you can only cry out wordlessly while he mercilessly angles the showerhead wherever he likes, keeping it changing in direction and pressure until you gasp his name.

“Yeah, sweetheart.”

“I need more.” You gasp, the water feeling more like a dull, lukewarm patter against your overheated flesh.

He replaces the showerhead in its cradle and shuts the water off, the whole bathroom is a mist of warmth as his slightly pruney fingers trace the edge of your cunt teasingly.

_ “Please,”  _ You half-sob, you just want to  _ finish _ .

“Shh, I gotchu.” He whispers, re-tightening his hold on your hips and letting his pointer and middle finger edge on either side of your clitoris before starting a firm and quick circle of motion and not letting up until you're shaking apart in his arms. Your fingernails must be leaving harsh marks on his skin but you can’t begin to care only chanting his name under your breath until he gives in and bites down firmly on your shoulder, speeding up his motions against your clit and securing his arm ever-tighter as you squirm and arch against him.

When your orgasm hits, it’s all consuming as you shake against him until he has to remove his fingers from your clit to keep you from slipping onto the floor.

When you’re still slightly twitchy but no longer in a fog of pleasure, he tugs you up with his body, keeping you close and letting you set the pace as you both waddle out of the shower with his arms still gripping you tightly to him. 

“So good to me, thank you-” You yawn, “-ahm so tired.” He only chuckles, presses a kiss to your hair and dries you off before tucking you into the covers of the bed. When you wake up a while later feeling almost back to normal, the heating pad is draped over your abdomen and the towel is still under you. He is snuggled in right next to you, his glasses on, reading, and want pulses through you.


End file.
